Enermax 199.89 δ
Evangelion and the Transformers: Ghost in the Machine ''(2017) takes place in an alternate world codenamed '''Enermax 199.89 δ'. In that world, the Cold War was a nuclear war primarily involving wealthy and powerful developed countries whose destruction resulted in fundamental changes in the global balance of power, worsened with the ensuing collapse of many Third World states. As a result of this Cold War, the global geopolitical landscape has become heavily balkanized. In that war, the Soviet Union and its communist allies emerged victorious, giving the alternate reality its name: the “Communist World”. On the contrary, the United States of America was divided into smaller, less stable states, some of which were annexed by the increasingly powerful Soviet Union. The Soviet Union Main article: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics#Ghost in the Machine In the Communist World, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) is a major world superpower, being victorious in that world’s Cold War. This status is very much the result of its scientific and technological prowess. In this world, the most widely-spoken language is now Russian. The Russian geography has since changed after the Cold War. The western region has been destroyed by nuclear bombs in the early stages of the Cold War by the United States. The city of St. Petersburg was devastated during the Cold War. The land that some major Russian cities such as Perm and Novosibirsk once stood on is gone, having been submerged due to crustal deformations from the atomic bombings in the Cold War. The western region has been left relatively unscathed. The entire Bering Strait has been reclaimed and placed under Soviet control. The Chinese city of Dalian has been made into a special administrative region called Dalniy under the USSR, and it has become a bustling city; however its ambiguity in the international sphere has made it become a special economic zone where criminal organizations like to keep their headquarters. The Kaliningrad Oblast has become occupied by foreign powers during the Cold War and is currently occupied by the West German government-in-exile. The Soviet Union plans on recapturing it through cyber warfare with the assistance of the dominant Communist German government. Vladivostok has also been destroyed, and the entirety of Sakhalin Island has been submerged due to nuclear bombardment by China (which is neutral in the war) in the Cold War. To counter the loss of land, the USSR conquered some former states of the divided United States, creating Soviet America. They forcefully implemented Soviet culture in these states by implementing its anti-religious policies and established four capitals in the former big cities: New Moscow (New York City), New St. Petersburg (Chicago); New Leningrad (Washington DC) and New Stalingrad (San Francisco City). Outside America, the USSR also annexed Afghanistan, Xinjiang and former Manchuria during the nuclear Cold War. In the Communist World, The Soviet economy is the world's strongest, and the Soviets enjoy a higher standard of living compared to that of the real world. However, the Russian demographics have been shaken by the post-war influx of ethnic discrimination and ethnic cleansing; which confines them to ghettoes such as in the Netherlands (which is under Communist German control), leaves them vulnerable to exploitation. Some of the suppressed ethnic groups include Tatars, Tuvans, Buryats and Chechen due to their religious affiliation, which was considered as “sinful” to the new Soviet government’s anti-religious policy that restricts freedom of religion. The KGB continues to be the country’s security force. They, along with a variety of police organizations, help to maintain order, often via methods that greatly compromise individual and press freedoms. Its operatives are trained in various methods ranging from police investigations to cyber warfare, as their structure was reorganized to be based on the Imperial Japanese Kempeitai. Soviet Socialist Republics The United States of America Main article: United States of America#Ghost in the Machine In the Communist World, the United States was devastated by nuclear warfare during the world’s Cold War. After the end of the Cold War, the Soviet Union and their communist allies are victorious and the United States is partitioned by an unspecified process into three countries: the American Empire, Soviet America (states conquered by the Soviet Union), and the rump state governed by the original United States of America. Its capital has moved to Helena, Montana. Due to war damage to its economy and its weakened political position, the United States enters into a security pact with China, which had escaped the Cold War largely unscathed. American Empire The American Empire is a fictional country which uses the flag of the Confederate States of America from the Civil War. It consists primarily of the American states that had formed the Confederate States of America, plus parts of the Great Plains and Southwest. Its capital is the former Confederate capital, Richmond, Virginia. Soviet America Soviet America is the part of the original USA which is annexed by the Soviet Union, who won the world’s Cold War and achieved a superpower status. It consists of the Northwestern territories, the Pacific Coast, Alaska and Hawaii. The Soviets forcefully changed their national language to Russian, causing some famous cities to be renamed like New York becoming New Moscow, Chicago becoming New St. Petersburg, Washington DC becoming New Leningrad and San Francisco becoming New Stalingrad. Anchorage is renamed Liberation City and Hawaii is renamed Soyuz Island. As part of the Soviet takeover, the USSR implemented anti-religious policies and it caused a large number of religious buildings to be demolished and communist-based architecture to be built in the conquered territories. In the film, the Statue of Liberty is replaced by a gigantic version of the Worker and Kolkhoz Woman statue while the statue of Abraham Lincoln is replaced by a statue of Karl Marx. China Main article: China#Ghost in the Machine In the Communist World during its Cold War, Beijing was destroyed by a massive meteor impact, causing the fall of the People's Republic of China and its government to be taken over by the Kuomintang from Taiwan. The re-unified China, which capital is moved to Taipei, is now a multi-party democracy with a higher degree of political and personal freedom than before. Beijing became the legislative capital. Kuomintang China became neutral during the Cold War, but lost its territories of Xinjiang and former Manchuria to the Soviet Union. Being the Communist World’s second largest economy (behind the USSR), China is part of a trading bloc which includes most of the ASEAN nations and India (the third-largest economy). Its considerable economic growth has not been of equal benefit to its citizens, and poverty is much in evidence; however, at least part of this can be attributed to the collateral damage of war. Korea In the Communist World during its Cold War; North Korea and South Korea have reunited into a single Korean Republic. Korea allied with the neutral China during the Cold War. Its capital is Seoul. Germany Main article: Germany#Ghost in the Machine After the Cold War, the United States, defeated by the Communist Block, was left militarily and economically devastated. Without American support, the unification of Germany occurred later than that in the real world, but under the German Democratic Republic (East Germany) as a communist Germany and a satellite state of the Soviet Union. West Germany became a government-in-exile named “Old Germany”, which resides in Vienna, Austria. As the dominant power in central Europe after the Cold War, the United German Democratic Republic (which is governed by a Leninist-Stalinist system mixed with Neo-Nazism) engaged in open imperialism under the pretext of overthrowing the “corrupt” Old German government. The Communist German forces used psychological warfare and intimidation techniques such as killing innocent citizens in smaller villages and torturing prisoners in concentration camps in an attempt to break the spirit of the anti-communist Old German resistance. This was compounded by a relentless carpet bombing campaign against major cities in Austria and a nuclear weapons strike on Vienna. Large groups of GDR and Soviet mechanized infantry and armoured divisions were then sent in to mop up all remaining Old German forces, which led to extended bouts of tank-to-tank fighting and constant guerrilla warfare which lasted for months, the battle being named the “German Civil War”. While the GDR was initially successful in its campaign and occupied large parts of Austria, they were unable to move further and suffered massive casualties at the hands of the Old German military. Eventually the GDR-Soviet coalition was forced to withdraw from Austria. It is not specified what happened to the Old German state after the war but it is known that it claimed victory over the GDR and later subjects Austria as German territory. Malayan Empire The Malayan Empire is a world power in the Communist World which consists of Malaysia, the Philippines, Singapore, Brunei and Indonesia. Its capital is Kuala Lumpur, which became a futuristic metropolis. Like Malaysia in the real world, the Malayan Empire is non-aligned in the Cold War, making it one of the very few countries to survive unscathed in the Cold War. This is due to its pacifist government and anti-nuclear zone policies. Trivia * Enermax 199.89 δ is based on the world in the Ghost in the Shell franchise, with the emphasis going to Russia instead of Japan.Category:Enermax Category:Alternate history Category:Evangelion and the Transformers locations